Sengoku D. King
| textcolor = 000000 | image = | jname = 戦国・D・王 | rname = Sengoku D. Kingu | ename = Sengoku D. King | first = | affiliation = Unknown | occupation = | residence = | alias = | epithet = "Orange-Hairs" (オレンジ毛, Orenjike) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = 16 | bounty = Unknown | status = Alive | birth = April 2 | height = 5'9" | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Ko Ko no Mi, Model: Kyubi | dfename = Fox-Fox Fruit | dfmeaning = Fox | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Sengoku D. King (戦国・D・王, Sengoku D. Kingu) is a follower of Sparrow D. Spade and by extension a member of the . He is triplet brother to Vice-Admiral — Sengoku D. Autumn, and Pirate captain — Sengoku D. Michael. This makes King the legitmate child to both Sengoku and Crickett Mary. When he was but an infant, Sengoku fed him the Ko Ko no Mi, Model: Kyubi in a smashed fruit form, attempting to hide the whereabouts of the fruit from the . King spent much of his youth within the forces of the Dangai Military, and at the age of eleven went on to travel with Spade. He is herald as the Rythym by other members of the rebel army, and by those within the Dangai as well. Appearance Despite being a triplet brother, he and his other two siblings looking nothing alike. King bears the appearance of an early teenage boy, which he is. King's mother, Crickett Mary describes both him and his brother Michael as "very handsome young men". She goes on to state that they both received such great looks from their father. Much like his brother he possesses that trademarked spiky hair that all of Mary's male children have, only instead of pink yellowish orange. How her children received such unique traits is still entirely unknown to her. Even then, King takes great pride in this trait. King's skin is a level 2; not exactly pale but leaning towards the light tanned side. King is exactly five foot nine inches tall, making his taller than his brother and sister. His eyes are blue, easily comparable to that of a sparkling sapphire. Underneath body his eyes are three strikes going from left to right, or vice versa. These features are similar whiskers from a cat. King hates when people makes this interpretation, quickly correcting them by telling them they are whiskers from a very strong fox. These whisker-like features have been there ever since he was a infant. Mary states they took form after he was fed the Ko Ko no Mi, Model: Kyubi. Lisa, a fellow Revolutionary member, likes to make fun of him and often calls him "Whisker Face" or "Cat Face" knowing it only makes him angry. King's attire is rather different when comparing it to the other members of his family. Actually all of his family members dress unique and individual to each other. Michael likes to wear jackets revealing his chest, while their father prefers kimonos and such. King wears a high collared jacket that is usually always zipped to the top. A majority of the jacket is orange, with only to the upper portion and sleeves being black. There is also a thick black line going along the zippers, and if he holds his arms outwards, kinda looks like the letter T. Personality History Power and Abilities Devil Fruit Main Article: Ko Ko no Mi, Model: Kyubi King was fed an extremely rare , one said to be rarest of Devil Fruit, the class: Ko Ko no Mi, Model: Kyubi. This particular Devil Fruit allows King to ... Category:Characters Category:Revolutionaries